The Life of Percy and Annabeth
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth get engaged and then married? Please read and review. Rated T because I'm paranoid. xD *WILL NOT BE COMPLETED*
1. Place to Stay

****

A/N: This takes place four years after the battle with Kronos. Please please review. This is my first one, so don't be rude. And Rated T I guess. xD

* * *

Percy heard a girl scream. He jumped up and ran out of his cabin. The Athena cabin had been half demolished by a chariot. Apparently one of the Ares cabin members had gotten up early and hooked a Pegasus up to the chariot, but the Pegasus had gotten freaked out and flown away but the chariot, still attached to him, had crashed through the Athena cabin. All of the campers in the cabin had gotten out safely. Chiron came up. He looked at Mark who was silently coming from the stables.

"Mark, did you do this?" Chiron asked, his voice calm.

Mark nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I wanted to get extra practice, but I didn't know the Pegasus would freak out."

"I will have to tell Mr. D. We will have figured out your punishment by noon tomorrow-or I guess it would be today."

"Where in Hades are we gonna sleep now?" Annabeth said worriedly.

"Well, for now you can sleep in the Hermes' cabin," Chiron said.

"But there are already in there, even with a few getting claimed every day!"

"A few of you can stay in the Hermes' cabin and the rest of you can stay in the Big House. Just until your cabin is repaired."

A few campers walked over to the Hermes' cabin, and the rest went to the Big House with Chiron. In a few minutes Annabeth came out, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"There isn't enough room in the Big House," she muttered.

"Well, uh you can um, stay in my cabin if you want," Percy muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Thanks," Annabeth muttered, looking at her feet.

Annabeth had curled up on the floor, even though Percy had offered to let her sleep on one of the bunks. He couldn't help but look at the way her hair shimmered in the moonlight. It looked almost silver. He glanced at the fountain, that had been fixed since he broke it when Bianca sent him the Iris-message. It made him remember that. Before he knew it, one thought had led to another, and he was thinking of Kronos. He shuddered. It was hard for him to believe it had been four years since then. He would never forget how Luke had killed himself to save Olympus. Somehow his thoughts drifted back to Annabeth. He glanced at her. 6 simple words, he told himself. He sighed.

"Annabeth, wake up. You're gonna be late for breakfast," Percy murmured, shaking Annabeth gently. "Oh wait, I know, I'm gonna break Daedalus's laptop."

She sat straight up. "Not funny," she protested.

He looked into her gray eyes. "Uh…" was all he could say.

She laughed and stood up. Together they walked to the Pavilion.


	2. 6 Simple Words

**A/N: Yeah this chapter isn't so good but the next one will be better! R&R please! :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

6 Simple Words

****

"Annabeth, I-ugh no," Percy said quietly. "Annabeth, there's something…no, no, no. Um, Annabeth I feel…gods no."

"Uh Percy?" Annabeth asked from the door to the cabin.

Percy cursed in ancient Greek. "Annabeth, I didn't expect you to come back so soon."

"Obviously, who were you talking to?"

"Myself."

"Then why did you start 'Annabeth'?"

"I-uh- no reason."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Percy," Annabeth said, sternly.

He was hoping to the wording right before he actually had to say it.

"Annabeth, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said quietly.

Annabeth stood there, too shocked to speak.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy asked, getting onto one knee.

He fumbled to get something out of his pocket. A ring box. Annabeth was too shocked to more than nod. She blinked back tears as Percy slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I feel the same way," she murmured.

Dinner was awkward for Annabeth. Several people kept glancing at the ring that weighed heavily on her hand. She wished they would mind their business. She glanced at Percy who was sitting at his table taking to Grover, who was chewing on a spoon. Juniper sat next to Grover.

"Earth to Annabeth?" Her half-brother Malcolm said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Sorry," Annabeth replied, suddenly looking intent on her food.

"So you and Percy huh?"

She felt her cheeks grow hot. She wished they wouldn't bring it up!

"I can only imagine what Athena would think."

"Oh gods," Annabeth muttered, turning to look at Malcolm.

She could only picture her mother, Athena, staring at her in shock. Her eyes would blaze and she would be furious. She shuddered.

"Not a pretty picture," she said quietly.

"And the winter solstice is coming up soon, too. You'll see her then."

"Gods, I almost forgot!"

Great, how would she tell Athena? If she didn't already know. Aphrodite would probably-no, definitely- know, and she probably would tell Athena. Annabeth sighed.


	3. An Unexpected Visit

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And to natalie1668 who kept asking me if I was done yet while I was writing it. xD I'm not so happy with this chapter but I wanted to get it posted. So yeah... Please R&R!**

**Chapter 3 **

**An Unexpected visit**

**

* * *

**

Gods, Percy thought. What the heck is Athena gonna think?

He stared at Annabeth, sitting in the corner, her nose in her book. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Whatcha' readin'?" he asked, sticking his head in front of her book.

She laughed. "Algebra book."

He flipped her book away and leaned toward her until their faces were only inches apart. She smiled at him. He smiled back, then pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened for a second then she closed them and put her arms around Percy's neck. A moment later they pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Uh…" was all Percy could say.

Annabeth tried to hide a smile but failed. Percy stood up. Annabeth's eyes widened suddenly. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Percy raised an eyebrow. Annabeth pointed to something behind him. He turned.

"Oh, uh, err, Athena, hi," he muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Percy," Athena said through clenched teeth. "I will not let you marry my daughter."

"Mom, I'm twenty. You have no right whether or not I marry Percy," Annabeth said, standing up.

"You're right, but I know what is best for you," Athena's voice was barely above a whisper now.

"I _will _marry Percy, mother. You can't stop me because you think it's the right thing for me."

Percy just stood staring at the furious goddess.

"I am not happy with you, Annabeth." Athena grumbled.

And with that, she was gone. Percy was still too shocked to speak.

"Sorry about that, I really am," Annabeth murmured.

"You seriously pis-ticked off your mom," Percy said, when he was finally able to speak.

"You know what? I don't really care. I don't care whether or not she thinks I should marry you. I love you, and I will marry you."

This left Percy speechless again. He just stepped up to her and put his arms around her. She kissed him, then, pulling away from his arms, went back to her corner. Percy sighed. No matter how much Annabeth wanted to be with him, he knew it hurt her to make her mother mad. He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and a few tears silently fell down her cheeks.

"Annabeth, I-I know you don't like making Athena mad. I'm so sorry it's my fault."

"No, it's not your fault, Percy. I meant what I said, but I just wish she'd accept it."

"Me too. Then I don't have to worry about waking up and finding her with her sword at my throat."

Annabeth laughed a little. "Maybe she'll come around."

"I'm sure she will, just you wait."

Annabeth closed her eyes and within moments her breathing slowed and she was asleep. Percy leaned his head back on the wall, wishing he could convince Athena to understand, for Annabeth's sake.


	4. Great, Just Great

**A/N: Uh this was just a random idea that popped into my head yesterday. It may (most likely) be OOC but uh I couldn't make it right and have what I wanted in it. xD Uh and I never said this before but I don't own PJO. But I wish I did. xD Blah, blah, blah, R&R. Thanks. xD**

**

* * *

**

At dinner Percy noticed his food tasted…wrong somehow. It tasted like it had garlic in it. Weird, there was never any in it before. Oh well, whatever.

"Does your food taste kind of funny?" he asked Annabeth, who was sitting across from him.

"A little, why?"

"Never mind."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they went back to his cabin, she resumed her spot in the corner and started reading a book about architecture. S uddenly, Percy stood up and quickly crossed the room to stand in front of Annabeth. He plopped down next to her.

"Hi," he said, stupidly.

"Uh, hi," Annabeth replied putting her book on the ground.

Percy put his hands on either side of her head and brought her lips to his. A moment later Annabeth pushed him away.

"Percy, what…?"

She pulled him close again. She put her hands on his chest. Percy moved his hands around to put them behind her back. He slightly lifted her shirt in the back. She didn't seem to mind.

* * *

The blinding sunlight woke Percy up. 'What time is it?' Was his first thought. He noticed Annabeth sleeping in his bed next to him, the blanket clutched close to her chest. He realized he didn't feel his t-shirt as he scratched his shoulder. What the heck? He thought. Oh gods, we didn't…? Great. He thought, seeing the clothes scattered on the floor around the bed.

"Crap," he said quietly.

He hadn't ever felt…that way about Annabeth. The only one he knew that could've made…_that_ happen was…oh gods! Aphrodite! He was so mad he wanted to punch that meddling goddess in the face, but then she'd probably get someone, or something, to kill him. Even though he couldn't be killed, he was afraid.

He looked at his phone. There was a message from Grover:

_I seriously should've gotten rid of that empathy link, dude. I didn't need to know what happened in your cabin._

He blushed. Gods, that was embarrassing. For both Percy and Grover. And Annabeth, too, but he didn't plan on telling her Grover knew. He texted him back:

_There must've been something in our dinner! Aphrodite must've done it. Gods, I'm so pissed._

In a few minutes he got a reply:

_Dude, Aphrodite? Gods, she's definitely out to get you. Just imagine what Athena would think if she ever finds out._

He responded simply:

_I'll talk to you at breakfast._

Great! He hadn't thought of Athena! Crap, Aphrodite probably did that so that he would get in more trouble with Athena. Ugh.

At breakfast, Percy waited for Grover. Finally, the satyr showed up!

"Dude, do you really think it was Aphrodite?" he asked.

"Who else would've done it?" he retorted.

"True."

"Do you think she'd tell Athena?"

"Sorry dude, but maybe."

"Great, just great. Athena is gonna kill me."


	5. Not What She Wanted To Hear

**A/N: Err dunno if this seems..rushed, for lack of a better word, but whatever. xD If I owned PJO I would be vacationing in some beautiful island somewhere instead in my room typing fanfics, so _no_. I don't own PJO. R&R please! It may be OOC too. xD**

* * *

What happened last night? Annabeth thought.

She shoved the thought away. She already knew. Ugh. She pushed that thought away as well.

"Annabeth?" Malcolm asked.

"What?" she asked, snapping back to reality.

"Um I was just wondering if you were going to come back at all after you and Percy, err get married."

"Um, maybe, why?"

"I was just wondering."

She looked back at her food. She wanted the day to be over, and be back in her cabin. The day dragged on slower than she'd liked but finally it was time for dinner.

Annabeth sighed as she quickly ate her food. She hurried back to the Poseidon cabin. Percy wasn't there yet. She had time to think. She considered the possibilities. None really made sense, though. She sighed. Percy walked through the door grumbling something.

"Damn it, Aphrodite," he muttered.

Suddenly, in a flash of pink smoke Aphrodite herself appeared. "What, Percy?"

"Gods, Aphrodite! Why in the world would you do that?" Percy, asked, trying to remain calm.

"I needed to make it interesting." She pursed her lips.

"Aphrodite, stay out of this. You want me to get in even _more_ trouble with Athena?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. Besides, I said I wouldn't go easy on your love life, Percy." She gazed over at me. "Congrats." She mouthed, then disappeared the same way she'd come.

"Congrats? What the heck?" Percy asked, turning toward me.

"Crap," was all I managed to say.

"What? What did that mean?"

I was stunned. It was only last night. How the heck…crap. Not yet, but soon.

"Damn you, Aphrodite," I said, finally.


	6. Stupid Goddess

**A/N: Yeah, sorry this is short. And by the way, the "possibilities" Annabeth was considering in the last chapter were possibilities that Aphrodite had something to do with what happened. Just wanted to say that in case someone thought it was something else. xD Disclaimer: Do I look like a middle-aged guy? Didn't think so.**

* * *

Annabeth put her head in her hands.

"Annabeth, tell me what the heck she meant!" Percy urged, getting on his knees so he could look at her face.

Annabeth said nothing, but wrapped her arms around herself.

"Percy," she finally managed. "I think she meant…" she mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"What?"

She said it again, slightly louder.

"Annabeth, say so I can hear you! Please!"

"I-I think she meant I-I-I'm p-pregnant."

"Oh gods. I will kill that stupid goddess if that's true."

"Kill, her? Honestly Percy, I know you're almost invincible but she could kill you and it would be as easy as ripping a piece of paper in half." She said.

"Annabeth, if this is true…," he trailed off, shaking his head.

He covered his face with his hands. It was obvious he wasn't too happy. Neither was Annabeth. That stupid goddess changed their lives forever. For better, or for worse.

"What's Athena gonna think?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Ηλίθιε! Δεν είχα σκεφτεί αυτό!" He said in Greek.

"Percy, calm down. I think she'll understand."

Annabeth hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

Percy shook his head. "She won't understand, Annabeth. She would think we were stupid and then she'd kill me."

"If you-uh, we- tell her about Aphrodite, I'm sure she wouldn't kill you."

"We'll see. The solstice is in a few days."

"Great. In only a few days, we'll tell her the worst thing she's ever heard."

"The worst thing?"

"For her, you know?"

Percy sighed and slumped down next to Annabeth. "Nothing is _ever_ normal for demigods is it?" he asked out of the blue.

"Except the abnormal," Annabeth laughed.

Percy laughed. Maybe things weren't normal, but they were still pretty good.

**And the Greek writing up there means: "Idiot! I didn't think of that!" I used Google translate, but it lies if you do Greek to English. xD**


	7. Overreaction much?

**A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter! I promise there'll be another one later or tomorrow, or the day after. Disclaimer: If I was a middle aged dude, I wouldn't have a cat as my icon, okay?**

Chapter 7

Overreaction Much?

Annabeth fidgeted nervously, waiting for the meeting of the gods to end.

"Calm down, Annabeth," Percy murmured.

Who would've thought he'd be trying to calm her down? Finally, the meeting ended.

Annabeth and Percy walked over toward Athena while the other gods went to speak with their children.

"Mom? I-uh, we- need to talk to you," Annabeth said.

Athena shrank down to normal human size. "What?" she asked, sounding truly concerned for her daughter.

"Promise to listen and not say anything until I'm done explaining?"

"I promise, Annabeth."

She explained quietly.

"Aphrodite. I've always felt some hatred towards her."

Aphrodite turned her head and glared at Athena. Suddenly her father's lightning bolt was in her hand and it was pointed at Percy. He held his breath.

"Mother!" Annabeth gasped.

"Athena, calm down," Poseidon said, suddenly appearing next to them. "And please, don't hurt Percy."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"He saved Olympus. He saved Artemis, he held the sky, he returned Zeus' lightning bolt., need I go on?"

The Master Bolt disappeared from her hand again. Annabeth sighed, glad that her mother had not killed Percy.

"I must speak with Aphrodite," Athena grumbled, walking away.

"Thanks for saving my butt again, dad," Percy said, grinning.

"I couldn't let you get blasted now, could I?"

Apparently Poseidon hadn't known that Percy was invincible. At the time, Annabeth had forgotten it. They were just really happy Percy hadn't been obliterated.


	8. Decisions, Plans, and Confirmations

**A/N: Um again, sorry the last chapter was so short. :T I don't own PJO. (I'm too tired to think of something even slightly funny-ish.)**

Chapter 8

Decisions, Plans, and Confirmations

"Percy, are you happy?" Annabeth asked, out of the blue.

"Of course, why?" Percy replied.

"I mean, if I am having a baby, would you be happy?"

"What? Of course I would. What would make you think I wouldn't?"

"I don't know."

"Annabeth, no matter what happens, I will be happy as long as I'm with you."

She sighed. "Percy, I've been thinking that maybe, just maybe, we should have our wedding as soon as possible."

"Why?" Percy asked, confused by why she was suddenly thinking all these things.

"I just want to get it over with before Athena does something could possibly prevent it from happening."

"If that's what you want, then sure." He wasn't going to argue. He knew better than to argue with a child of Athena.

"Two weeks?" she asked.

"Sure," he mumbled, not paying attention.

Little did he know, he shouldn't have said that.

"I'll be back later," she said, standing up and walking out the door.

"Kay," he muttered.

He put his head on his pillow and quickly fell asleep.

He heard a knock his door. He got up and opened the door. It was Annabeth.

"Hmm?" he asked, too tired to ask a real question.

"It's all taken care of," she responded.

"O-o-o-kay."

"What did you do, Annabeth?"

"Sent a little message to gods."

"What? A message about what? And to who?"

"You might not like this but, to Aphrodite."

She was avoiding the question he wanted to know more. "About what?"

"Our wedding."

Gods, she contacted Aphrodite? Great. She got them into this whole, baby, Athena wanting to kill him even more, business. He didn't ever want to speak to her again. But apparently, Annabeth could.

"Great," he muttered.

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth and she jumped up, running to the bathroom. Percy followed. He pulled her hair back from her face, as she threw up into the toilet. Great, so she probably _was _pregnant. He silently cursed Aphrodite. She'd be mad, but whatever. He didn't care right then.

"You okay?" he asked Annabeth a few minutes later when she was laying down on one of the bunks.

"Meh," she responded. "I'm okay, I guess."

"You don't look okay."

She looked a paler than usual, and beads of sweat were on her forehead.

"I'm fine. I just didn't realize how fast it'd go."

"How fast what would go?"

"If a demigod has baby it's about half of a mortal pregnancy."

"Great. Demigods aren't normal _at all_."

He was shocked, but didn't show it. Half? That would what? Four and half months? Great, nothing _was _normal.

**Review please! Love it? Like it? Don't like it? Hate it? Flame? Whatever. Right now I'm too tired to care, but I wanted to get this posted. **


	9. Coming Clean

**A/N: Um I'm now reading the Lost Hero. Wow, way different than the PJO books. xD But it's good. Yadda, yadda, I don't own PJO, review, etc., etc. xD**

Chapter 9

Coming Clean

Annabeth stared at the ceiling absently. Her mind felt like it was going a million miles an hour, but nothing made sense. Percy was silent, sitting on the floor doing something with his phone. Annabeth suddenly thought of something.

"Your mom," she said.

"Huh? What about her?" he asked, turning toward her.

"When was the last time you talked to her?"

"A few months ago, why?"

She stood up and walked into the bathroom. **(Yes, weird place but it was the only place I could think of. xD) **She turned the shower on very hot. In a matter of minutes there was mist. **(Mist, steam, I have no idea. If this can't work…just pretend okay? xD)** She fished in her pocket for a drachma.

"Sally Jackson, Manhattan, Upper East side." She tossed the drachma.

Percy walked in behind her. She saw his mom sitting at her table, reading a book.

"Mom?" Percy said.

"Percy!" Sally said, putting her book down. "Annabeth! How are you?"

"We're-uh- fine, mom."

"What's wrong?"

Annabeth looked at Percy, expecting him to answer. He glared at her.

"Well, uh…" Percy trailed off.

"Tell me what's going on."

"We're getting married." Percy muttered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" She said, clearly annoyed that he hadn't told her earlier.

"Sorry, and uh, Annabeth has something to say."

Annabeth stuck her tongue out at him. He gave her a look that said _Your turn._

"Well, um, I err-"

"You're pregnant?" Sally guessed.

"What, how, huh…?" Annabeth stuttered, trying to figure out how she'd guessed it.

"Percy-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. 'You should be more responsible and careful.' Blah, blah. It's Aphrodite's fault!"

She grumbled something Annabeth couldn't hear. "Any other things I should know?"

"Nope," Annabeth said.

"Was that it?"

"Uh…how are you?" Annabeth asked, trying to make Sally feel better.

"Well, Paul and I getting along great…"

Her voice turned into a buzzing in the background. Percy smirked at her like '_Aren't you glad you asked that?_' She rolled her eyes. When she finished talking, they said goodbye, and Annabeth waved her hand through the mist to end the message.

"I can't believe I forgot to tell my mom," Percy said.

"Meh, I wish I could I keep anything from the 'all-seeing' goddess." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

Percy tried not to laugh. "What did you ask Aphrodite when you sent her an Iris message?"

"Um…"

"Tell me!"

"She's gonna help us."

"Great. Like we need her to help us any more."

He glanced at the mist **(Steam?) **in the bathroom. "I really need to get the fountain fixed so I don't have to use the shower every time I want to send an Iris-message. But while that's there…" He tossed a drachma into the steam. "Fredrick Chase, San Francisco?"

He wasn't sure where her father would be, obviously. Mr. Chase was scolding Matthew for something. Mr. Chase looked up and saw the Iris-message.

"Go to your room," he said to Matthew.

"Hey dad," Annabeth said when Matthew had gone.

"Annabeth, what's this about?"

"Dad, I know it's been so long since we've talked and…um we have some things to tell you."

"Like what?" He asked, looking at them as though they were talking food.

"Well we're getting married," she said quietly.

"Congrats, sweetie!" he said, looking very happy.

Annabeth was afraid of how her father would react to the other news. "Dad, and I uh, um…I'm…pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Uh…" The connection cut off.

Great, Annabeth though. Just great. Her family didn't approve, but his did. How fair was that? She sighed.

"He just…doesn't understand," Percy said, trying to make her feel better.

"No, but it's all my fault. I shouldn't have fallen for Aphrodite's trick."

"It's not your fault. You didn't even know."

She put her head on his shoulder. She tried to hold back tears, but a few ran down her cheeks. Percy said nothing, but the look in his eyes said that he didn't mind, he just wanted her to feel better.

**A/N: Um yeah the steam/mist thing is confusing but just pretend okay? xD Wow I haven't updated in a few days. /obsessed/ **


	10. Wedding Day

**A/N: Hey. I think I'll skip a couple weeks because I don't wanna bore you. xD So this one is like a couple weeks later, at the wedding. And yes, I am a Thalia/Nico supporter. xD I wish I owned PJO, but I don't. So yeah…Enjoy, review, whatever. **

**Edit:Well, damn. The fountain had been fixed before the last chapter! Gah. *bad memory* Sorry. *too lazy to fix that***

Chapter 10

Wedding Day

Annabeth looked in the mirror. She regretted asking Aphrodite for help. She looked like a white puffball.

"You look fine, Annabeth," Thalia said, as though reading Annabeth's thoughts.

"You look better," Annabeth grumbled looking at Thalia's knee-length pink dress.

"Nobody is going to notice me when you're there."

"Yeah right. I bet Nico will be looking at you."

She blushed. "Um I'm sure he won't."

"I know he will. He likes you!"

Her face grew even redder. "H-he does?"

"Yes, he does."

She said nothing, but Annabeth could tell she liked him. Pretty much everyone knew. She just wondered if Thalia would even consider retracting her oath to Artemis, so she could be with Nico.

Thalia pushed a curl out of Annabeth's face. "There, done."

"Thanks."

The music began to play. "And not a moment too soon."

There was a knock on the door. "You ready?" It was Annabeth's dad.

"Yeah, dad."

Thalia opened the door and walked out into the hallway, headed toward the aisle. **(?) **Annabeth grabbed onto her dad's arm. She tried desperately not to trip over her dress. They walked slowly down the aisle. She noticed that Athena and Poseidon were sitting in the front rows. Athena smiled at her daughter, and gave her a small nod. Her mother _had _come around to accept it.

Percy stood next to the minister, Zeus. **(Yes, other people do it, so I figured 'Why the heck not?' xD) **Percy smiled at her. Nico stood a little bit behind him, and Thalia stood opposite Nico. _Yeah, _Annabeth thought. _He won't look at her all right._ Nico looked at Thalia like she was Aphrodite.

After Annabeth had gotten up to Percy, it seemed like only minutes had passed when Zeus said, "Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Percy pulled Annabeth close and pressed his lips against hers. There were some 'Ooooo's from the people sitting there. Annabeth blushed.

Percy had one hand on her hip and held her hand with other. He looked at his feet to make sure he didn't step on her feet.

"You've gotten better since we danced at Westover Hall," she said.

"Uh, I have?" he asked, still staring at his feet.

She laughed. "Same old Seaweed Brain."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Um, no," she said.

"Please?" he looked up at her.

"Oh, fine."

The time passed quickly. It seemed like one minute they were dancing and the next they were eating the cake, and then they were getting in his Lamborghini **(I couldn't think of another care he'd have. xD) **to go on their honeymoon.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked. She absolutely hated surprises.

"You'll see," was his only response.

"Why are we at the airport?" She asked, as he parked. She was glad she'd changed into a regular dress (which she'd never worn before, since she'd never had a reason to) before they left.

"Just wait, then you'll see."

Percy checked the bags and they went quickly through security. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward an open gate. He handed he woman their tickets and practically ran through the hallway and into the plane. She sat down in the window seat and looked as they took off.

"Percy, where in Hades are we going?" she asked, seeing that they were over the ocean now.

"Just freaking wait, Annabeth! Gods, I told you that, what? Three times now?" he said.

She looked the window, biting her lip, hoping that Zeus wouldn't shoot the plane out of the sky. It would be so like him.

After a while the flight attendant said, "Buckle your seat belts and restore your trays to their upright positions. In a few moments we will be landing in the airport in Athens."

"Ω θεοί Percy μου! Αθήνα;"

He smiled at her. "I know you've been wanting to go there."

"I love you, Percy."

"Love you too, Wise Girl."

When they got the hotel Percy had booked Annabeth flopped down on the bed.

"Tired?" Percy asked.

"Mmhmm," she mumbled and fell asleep.

**A/N: Uh the Greek means: "Oh my gods Percy! Athens?" I got it from Google translate but when I put it Greek to English I get "Percy oh my god! Athens?" xD**


	11. Author's note

**Okay, I'm stuck with writer's block again. I'll probably re-do the story to make it…well, better.**

**Sorry if you actually read it and liked it. I'll re-do it.**

**~ Emberflame of ForestClan ~**


End file.
